She hasn't said yes YET!
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Affinity Season 8 Jack's reaction to Pete's proposal to Sam!.. One Shot.


**Spoilers – Season 8 Affinity.**

**Rating: Tame – one swear word!. **

The usual disclaimers go here, own nothing, make nothing etc. Everything belongs to GEKKO, MGM all the others and that **gorgeous **specimen of a human male **R.D.A**

_**Jack's reaction to Pete's proposal to Sam. **_

****

Sam flinched as Jack snapped the ring box closed. Her words echoing in his mind along with the sound of his heart beating in his ears _"I haven't said yes…yet"_

She hasn't said yes … yet

Jack didn't say another word; he turned on his heel and left her lab, left her alone to contemplate his reaction, or his lack of one. What was she going to do, marry a man that, although she did love, but she wasn't "in love" and spend her days wondering "what if", what would it have been like to lay in the arms of Jack O'Neill, just because she couldn't wait for him, just because she had become lonely and impatient, just because she didn't think she could ever have him? Would she settle for a man who was less than worthy? She had to be honest with herself; Pete could never live up to Jack. Sam even knew that Jack was a far superior lover, not that she had ever known him that way, but she just sensed it, she knew that they would fit together perfectly, but she also knew that she could never, would never break the regulations, not whilst they were C.O and 2IC.

So where did that leave her? With a man she wasn't in love with, with a man she was willing to settle for? Damn him, why wouldn't he do anything, why wouldn't he make the first move?

Jack strode purposefully away from her lab. So the dumb cop wants to marry her, well good for him. She has a right to be happy, she has a right to a life outside the SGC; she has a right to family, to love someone freely. Damn her, why wouldn't she wait, why couldn't she have waited, just a little longer?

Jack reached his office and slumped down in his chair.

"Crap, crap, fucking crap" he said to himself.

"How the hell could this have happened? How can I have let this happen? Why didn't I see this coming" As he continued to chastise himself, he heard a knock at the door

"Jaaack" queried Daniel "Everything all right"

"No everything is not all right! That damn cop has asked Sam to marry him" he stormed

"I know" Daniel meekly replied

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Jack bellowed

"How could I tell you Jack? It wasn't my news to tell, it was her decision and besides I don't think she's answered him yet" Daniel retorted

Jack held his head in his hands and said "I know that, she told me she hasn't said yes...yet"

"Well then Jack, what do you plan to do about it"? Demanded Daniel, his eyes boring into Jack

"What do I plan to do about what"? Jack said, his face still in his hands

"Sam"

"Daniel don't you get it? There's nothing I can do about Sam, she isn't mine!" he yelled, his face now red with frustration, his eyes black with anger, glaring back at Daniel.

"Jack, don't be a fool. Don't you get it; Sam isn't yours because you haven't made her yours. She wants you just as much as you want her, but you are both too stubborn to make the first move. Sure the regs are a problem, but you've broken the rules before Jack, Sam hasn't. She never breaks the rules"

Jack, couldn't take it, Daniel was absolutely right, it was Jack's fault that Sam had given up on them. He sprang up from his chair and practically knocked Daniel to the ground as he rushed to get away from him, rushed to get away from the truths he had been denying for so long. Jack all but ran to the gym, he had nervous energy to get rid of and he was so mad, mad with himself for waiting too long, angry that he had let his chance go.

And that's where they found him, slumped on the rowing machine, unconscious. Jack had pushed himself so hard that he collapsed with exhaustion. The punching bag was a bag of rags on the ground, he was picturing the face of a stupid dumb cop with a stupid grin, man if it had been that stupid dumb cop, he'd be dead! As Jack's anger and frustration began to subside he came to the realisation that she was begging him to stop her, it was too late, he was exhausted and he couldn't get up and then he just passed out. "_I haven't said yes... yet". "What if things were different"…_ God Jack you fool... she was asking for you to stop her...

It was his anguished cry which startled her awake. She must have fallen asleep by his bedside. She was distressed when Daniel told her Jack had been found unconscious in the gym, scared that he had done something...stupid. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin his career, she couldn't break the regs.

Jack was dreaming. Sam was running away from him, running in a white dress into the arms of another man. The other man was short with a stupid smile and puppy dog eyes. He laughed at Jack as Sam reached him, he picked her up and carried her away from him, carried her to their marital bed and Jack found himself screaming after her "_Sam, No, don't do it, don't marry him Sam, I love you, don't leave me SAM"._

Little did Jack realise that he was also screaming these words aloud, yelling loud enough for all the staff in the infirmary to hear him. Sam Carter couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was saying all the things in his dream that she wanted to hear him say to her, but despite her elation at hearing this words, she also heard the anguish in his voice and she knew that he was in pain, even though he was dreaming, he was still in pain and she needed to make it stop.

"Jack, JACK, wake up. It's just a dream, I'm here Jack,

I'm, not leaving, Jack, please wake up" Sam pleaded, uncaring as to who heard her impassioned plea to her C.O and the only one true love of her life.

Jack's dream began to change, Sam was walking away from the dumb cop with the stupid smile and puppy dog eyes and he wasn't looking too happy about it either. Sam was walking toward Jack in that same white dress, with that gorgeous 'just for Jack O'Neill' smile on her face. That smile that made him tingle all over and his insides turn to mush, the smile that had made him feel alive again all those years ago.

As Jack began to regain consciousness, he became aware of his surroundings and realised that his name was being called. Her voice was calling to him, saying his name Jack, not Sir or Colonel or General, Just Jack, and oh how he loved it.

"Sam"

"I'm here Jack"

"You called me Jack"

"Yeh, I know"

"Sam?"

"Jack?"

"You haven't said yes… yet?"

"No"

"Please don't"

"Why Jack, what else is there?"

"There's us Sam, Please don't marry him, I… I… I love you Sam, I always have"

"Jack…"

"Sam, please "

"Jack, I spoke to Pete yesterday, I told him I couldn't marry him, whilst I was in love with someone else, he's gone Jack"

"Oh Sam, I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry, but I'm not. I thought I had lost you, God, I couldn't handle it Sam when I thought you were going to marry him and then when I realised what you were trying to tell me yesterday, when you told me you hadn't told him yet, I had overdone it, I was exhausted and I suppose I must've passed out or something, cause now I'm here"

"Ya think?"

"Sam, I love you, I don't want to lose you, but I don't know what I can offer you. The regs are still in our way and I don't think I can wait and I don't think you can wait either"

"Jack, I'm going to say something I've never said before, so be prepared – Jack, SCREW THE REGS, It's about time we were both happy and I want this with you, I can only hope that you want it enough to risk everything"

"Sam, I'll quit tomorrow if I have to, but I want you in my life for good".

"I'm yours Jack, always have been".

The End.


End file.
